


One Look At You

by Smokeycut



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Female Tommy, Muslim Tommy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 12:31:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10536528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smokeycut/pseuds/Smokeycut
Summary: Trini can't help but stare at the new girl, and she can't help but notice how this girl makes her feel. Tommy can't help but play along.





	

The first thing Trini noticed was how _green_ the new girl was. A green jacket with a dragon design. Green converse contrasting with black pants. A green hijab, which looked so soft that Trini couldn't help but want to just hold the girl, to squeeze her tight against her chest and kiss her. 

The second thing Trini noticed was how utterly badass the new girl was. Tommy had landed herself in detention after getting into a fistfight with one of the resident bullies. From what Trini heard through the grapevine, Tommy had knocked Eugene Skullovitch flat on his ass after he flirted with her one time too many. Then she spotted the green power coin tucked into the new girl's jacket pocket, glowing ever so slightly every time one of the rangers got close to her.

The third thing Trini noticed was that she couldn't stop staring at Tommy. Every class they shared, every Saturday detention, every training pit session after Tommy joined the team, Trini couldn't help but blush at the sight of the other girl's rippling biceps and strong jawline and rich laugh and... everything really. Normally she wasn't too fond of the color green, but Tommy made it work. The yellow ranger soon found herself sleeping under a green blanket, just to feel close to the girl who made her heart pound so heavily, who pulled her mind up into the clouds so easily. Trini was in deep, and she knew it.

The fourth thing Trini noticed was that _Tommy_ seemed to have noticed _her_. As they grew closer as friends, the green ranger had begun spending more time with Trini one on one, and whenever they got together, she always seemed to get physical. 

At first it was a warm hand on Trini's shoulder as they studied calculus together, painted green fingernails brushed against the strap of her yellow tank top. So gentle, deftly fluttering across Trini's skin before clasping her shoulder. Then it was roughhousing in Tommy's living room while her parents were out of town for the weekend, finding herself pinned to the carpet by her crush, fighting the urge to kiss the soft lips that were turned upwards into a playful grin. Tommy's lips glistened, glossy and so very pretty, Trini thought. Next it was a hug from behind that lingered just a bit too long, and Trini could have sworn that she heard Tommy purr at the time. 

The fourth thing she noticed was how strongly Tommy smelled of nature. Every time the green ranger came in close to tease her, Trini picked up the scent of pine trees and flowers, sweet and earthy in a way that made her perfectly dizzy. When Tommy hugged her, it made Trini's head spin and her heart jump.

It was a few days after their little wrestling match, sitting in Saturday detention, when Trini found herself right next to Tommy, doodling putties in the other girl's notebook. Just as she finished shading another rock monster, Trini felt an arm wrap around her shoulders and pull her in close to the green ranger, who's face held a cocky smirk. 

"It's really easy to make you blush, you know," Tommy teased, whispering in the yellow ranger's ear. Without thinking twice, Trini responded by taking hold of Tommy's bomber jacket and kissing her deeply. When she pulled away, Tommy was left red faced and stumbling over her words, unable to form even the simplest of sentences.

"It's really easy to make you blush, you know," Trini shot back with a sly grin as she resumed her sketching. The green clothed girl spent the rest of the day staring quietly, and for the first time ever, Trini knew what it felt like to be the subject of another's desires. Their friends didn't say a thing, but they didn't have to. The high fives they gave Trini on the way to the quarry said it all.

That night, at Kimberly's house, they made it official. All of the rangers had gathered for a movie night, and between cheesy kung fu films Trini and Tommy found themselves in the kitchen, waiting for the popcorn to finish popping in the microwave. Tommy's fingers tapped restlessly against the countertop, coming to a stop when Trini came up beside her and interlaced their fingers. The girls looked to each other silently, each smiling softly, reassuring the other that yes, they felt something for each other. That they hadn't just been messing with each other before. Trini kissed Tommy again, softer this time, taking pleasure in the taste of the other girl's lime flavored lip gloss. Tommy lifted her free hand up to caress Trini's cheek, brushing it gently with her thumb, bringing a nervous smile to the yellow ranger's face. 

Later that night, as all the others fell asleep in whichever spots were most comfortable, Tommy laid down on the couch, her head in Trini's lap. The yellow ranger stroked Tommy's head softly through her forest green hijab, smiling as her girlfriend curled up, pulling her long skirt in so it didn't droop off the edge of the couch. Trini's smile grew when she realized that Tommy really was her girlfriend. Her beautiful, powerful, badass, stunning girlfriend. 

The last thing Trini noticed before nodding off was that Tommy looked so peaceful when she slept. The way her chest rose and fell with gentle breaths, the way she nestled into the yellow ranger and clung to her shirt, how warm and soft she was, in spite of all the well toned muscles. When Trini closed her eyes, she kissed the top of Tommy's head softly and held her firmly, thinking to herself about how glad she was that she became a ranger.


End file.
